Teenagers of the Caribbean
by Dreamality
Summary: Two teenagers are somehow transported into the world of Pirates of the Caribbean. What hilarity and general mayhem will ensue when they are unleashed on Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Norrington, Barbossa, and the rest? Read on to find out! (Now complete!)
1. Default Chapter

Teenagers of the Caribbean 

A/N: I'm sure this plot has been done a hundred times over, but I just wanted to try my hand at a POTC fic. So please, if you can handle the cliché-ness of it all, read on, mateys!

Disclaimer: I own nothing POTC-ish. I do own Liz and Carrie and all the stuff that doesn't belong to the people who own POTC. Oh, man, do I ever wish I had the rights to Mr. Orlando Bloom...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

My eyes opened slowly, but my vision was hopelessly blurred. From the large flat surface above me, I ascertained that I was inside some kind of room, but I couldn't figure anything else out before the throbbing pain in my head made me close my eyes again.

I groaned in pain, putting my hands over my face. My arms felt like lead, and I couldn't feel my legs. I tried to wiggle my toes, but nothing happened.

"Are ye awake then, lass?" said a gruff voice.

Slowly and painstakingly, I sat up and let my eyes adjust to the low lighting. Apparently, I was in a crude jail cell. There was a man sitting against the wall opposite me, his face hidden by shadow.

"Where am I?" I slurred.

"Welcome to Port Royal, love. More accurately, Port Royal's jail. Do you remember anything about your stay so far?" the man asked.

Closing my eyes, I tried to remember how I had gotten here. The last thing I could recall was falling asleep at my best friend's house. We had been watching _Pirates of the Caribbean,_ and I dreamed that I was falling with Elizabeth. Captain Jack Sparrow rescued both of us. . . I got in a fight with one of the dopey guards, Mulltag or Mullroy or whatever his name was. Commodore Norrington tried to restrain me. . . I gave him a black eye. . . and then I was knocked out.

"Am I still dreaming?" I asked the man.

"Does your head hurt?"

I nodded, rubbing my temples.

"Well, everyone knows ye can't feel pain in dreams. So my bet would be, you're wide awake and rather confused."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Smith. You can call me Smithy, if ye like."

There was something about that voice I recognized. . . I just couldn't put my finger on it. . .

"It's rude to lie to a lady," a prisoner from the next cell said, poking his head between the bars. "His name's Jack Sparrow. 'E's a pirate, lass."

"Jack Sparrow? _Captain_ Jack Sparrow?" I exclaimed.

"At your service, Madame," he said, gracefully getting to his feet and giving me a bow. "So you've heard of me, then?"

"Of course, who hasn't? But how did you end up back here? Didn't you escape on the _Pearl?_ Or did you come back for Will and Elizabeth? Was it that prat, Norrington, that got you? He is such a jerk. I just want to yank that stick out of his butt. . ."

Jack chuckled. "My, aren't we a saucy one. Now, what was that you said about the _Pearl?_ What do you know about her?"

"You're her captain, of course. You battled Barbossa and his crew of the undead, Will undid the curse, and your crew left you. So Norrington was going to hang you, but Will rescued you. Elizabeth declared her love for Will, leaving Norrington to grow old alone, and you swam off to the _Pearl._ That's how the movie went, anyway," I explained.

"'Twould be a dream come true if all of that was what really happened. The truth is, love, I'm sitting in this jail cell waiting to be hung tomorrow. I came here to commandeer a ship, but my plans were foiled. You tried to help me, though, and for that I thank ye," Jack said, smiling at me and giving a wink. "Without your diversion, I wouldn't have been able to get as far as I did. I've never seen a girl try to take on the British Navy. It was quite a sight to see."

"Oh! So we're just at the beginning of the movie, I suppose. Did you have a swordfight with Will Turner in his blacksmith's shop?" I asked.

"Will Turner? No wonder he looked familiar. . . that's interesting. . . but how do you know who he is?" Jack asked, eyeing me carefully. From my seat on the dirty floor, he looked about six feet tall, and rather intimidating, with his eyeliner and crazy hair.

"I. . . well you see, I'm from the future. They made a movie about this. I'm in love with Orlando Bloom, who played Will Turner in the movie, and so that's why I thought I was dreaming. I suppose I'm dressed weird to you, as well. This is how women dress in the future. And I know all about what's going to happen to you, because I've seen the movie about three trillion times," I said, saying all of this very fast.

Jack stared at me in amazement for a moment. Then he laughed. "_Very_ saucy. Now, now, love, it's not very ladylike to lie. Tell old Jack the truth. How do you know about my little brawl with Mr. Turner and how is it that you came to Port Royal?"

" 'Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it, '" I muttered.

"What was that?" Jack asked sharply.

"Nevermind," I sighed.

"What's your name, girl?"

" 'What do you say to three shillings, and we forget the name?' " I said. He frowned again, and I laughed. "Sorry. My name is Liz. How do you do?" I offered my hand to him, which he took, pulling me to my feet and then pressing his lips to my hand.

"Very nice to meet you, Miss Liz. It's been awhile since I had any female company." Jack smiled charmingly. I giggled.

"Sorry, Jack, but it's Will who I've got my eye on. My friend Carrie loves you, though, maybe she'll turn up sometime," I replied. I was resigned to the fact that I was either dreaming or insane, and I figured I might as well enjoy this while I could.

Jack and I made small chitchat for a little while, as the weather became stormier outside. It was very dark in the cell, with only a few candles providing any sort of light.

When Jack was telling me about his miraculous escape from the island he was marooned on (I, of course, knew he was lying, but he was so cute I just couldn't burst his bubble just yet), we were interrupted by some sort of loud explosion.

Jack leapt to the tiny window, watching carefully. "I know those guns," he whispered. "It's the _Pearl._"

"The _Black Pearl_?" A prisoner from the other cell asked fearfully. "I've heard stories. She's been preying on towns and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors?" Jack and I said in unison. He looked at me sharply, and I continued, "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth, lass," Jack said.

Jack continued watching the goings on outside. I relaxed against a wall, waiting for the pirates. A hole was blasted in the wall of the other cell and those prisoners escaped, as I expected. Jack sighed, frustrated, and sat down next to me.

"My sympathies, mates. You've no manner of luck at all," the other prisoner said to us before leaping out of the hole.

"He's right. First I lost my ship, my boat sank, I was arrested, and now I am to be hung. Do me a favor, Liz, and keep me company on my last night on earth?" Jack said slyly, inching his arm around my shoulder.

"Mister Sparrow, I don't think I've had nearly enough rum to allow that sort of talk!" I said, slapping his hand.

He withdrew his hand, laughing. "Only joking, love, I can respect a lady's wishes. Now who was that Carrie girl you mentioned before?"

"She's my best friend. I was at her house, watching the movie, when I was transported here through some sort of time-space continuum or something," I answered.

Jack noticed a bone laying on the floor. He grabbed it and began calling to the dog. We heard the door to the jail open and the dog ran off. Jack cursed.

A British soldier was shoved down the stairs into the cell. Two pirates came quickly after him.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Captain Jack Sparrow. Last time I saw you, you were all alone, on a Godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortune hasn't improved much," one pirate sneered.

Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers," Jack retorted.

The other pirate grabbed Jack by the throat with his skeletal arm.

"So there is a curse. That's interesting," Jack whispered, eyeing the skeleton.

"You know nothing of Hell," the pirate growled, before they both left.

"That's very interesting," Jack said.

"So really it was kind of a blessing that they marooned you," I ventured. Jack whipped around to glare at me.

"How so, lass?" he asked.

"If you were still the captain, you would be as cursed as they," I explained.

He nodded slowly, contemplating. "Yes, that's true. . . very true. . . you're a smart girl."

"Why thank you. Now we might as well get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow. Commandeering ships and all," I sighed, laying back in the dirty straw and closing my eyes.

"Remind me to ask you about that in the morning." Jack yawned and drifted off to sleep.

When dawn broke, Jack was trying to pick the lock. I tried to show him how it was done, as he was doing it all wrong, but we heard the door open. He pulled me backwards, away from the cell door, and I ended up laying on top of him.

Will Turner came down the stairs. I couldn't help but melt at the sight of him, he was just so good-looking. 

"You, Sparrow." Will gave me a strange look, since I was lying on top of the pirate. Jack sat up and pushed me off.

"Aye," Jack replied

"You are familiar with the ship, the _Black Pearl._"

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Jack asked. He opened his mouth to continue, but I cut him off.

"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is," I explained. Jack looked at me funny, I just shrugged and smiled at Will.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will asked, ignoring my flirtations.

"Why ask me?" Jack asked.

"Because you're a pirate," Will and I said at the same time. More funny looks in my direction.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack and I said in unison. Even more funny looks at me.

"Never." Will said dramatically.

He hesitated, so I explained to Jack, "They took Miss Swann."

"How do you know?" Will demanded.

Jack ignored Will's comment, saying, "Oh, so it is that you found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"He can get you out of here," I said.

"How's that? The key's run off, you saw the dog leave yourself," Jack said to me.

"He helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free," I explained.

"What's your name?" Jack and Will said. Jack was talking to Will, and Will was talking to me.

"Will Turner," Will said to Jack.

"I told you so," I said to Jack, then turned to Will. "I'm Liz."

"That would be short for William, I imagine," Jack said to Will. "Good strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?"

"Well, duh," I muttered.

Will simply said, "Yes."

"Uh-huh. Well Mr. Turner, I changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear, on pain of death, I shall take you to the _Black Pearl _and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack offered a hand to Will.

"Agreed," Will said, shaking Will's hand.

"Agreed. Get me out," Jack ordered.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it. What exactly am I supposed to do while you go gallivanting off after pirates?" I demanded. "You can't just leave me here."

"True. She'll tell them our plans," Will said.

"You'll just have to come along, I suppose. How are you with swabbing decks?" Jack asked.

"Anything they can do, I can do better," I declared.

"Right then, now that that's settled, let's get out of here, Will."

Will lifted the door free and Jack and I stepped out.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that," I said. "Go and get your effects, Jack."

Soon, the three of us were walking along the bottom of the ocean under an overturned canoe, on our way to commandeer the _Dauntless._

"This is either madness or brilliance," Will commented.

"Remarkable how often those two traits coincide, isn't it, Jack?" I asked, smirking.

"Would you stop doing that? It's really quite scary, love," Jack said.

"Will, don't step on the lobster trap," I warned. He looked down just in time and avoided it.

We were soon on board the Dauntless, and it was discovered that I was a much better climber than Will. But that's okay, he's hot, he doesn't have to be skillful. Then again, I didn't have any swords or weaponry to slow me down.

I was wearing my pajamas, but Jack had found some stray boots along the way so my feet were protected. I suppose I looked quite comical to the sailors on board, as they started laughing as soon as they saw us.

"Everyone stay calm!" Jack shouted. "We are taking over the ship!"

"Aye! Avast!" Will shouted. 

"Please never say that again. We're trying to be suave, not dorky," I whispered to Will. He glanced at me, giving a minute shrug.

At this, the sailors laughed harder.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay," Lt. Gillette told us pompously.

"That's why they have me," I replied. The sailors were nearly falling over from laughing so hard.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said threateningly, holding his gun right between the soldier's eyes. "Savvy?"

So the sailors abandoned ship, leaving Will, Jack, and I to commandeer it. Will started waving some rope around while I disabled the rudder chain.

"Nice work, lass," Jack complimented me. "I think you're going to be quite useful."

I coughed politely and nodded my head towards Will. Jack laughed. "He'll learn."

"Here they come," Will said, pointing to the _Interceptor._

Will, Jack, and I hid at the stern while the sailors boarded. At the opportune moment, we swung across the water and onto the _Interceptor._ (At my insistence, I was holding on to Will)

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way!" I shouted back to the _Dauntless._ "We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves!"

The sailors never had a chance. We were out of the bay and sailing towards that horizon before Commodore Norrington could even figure out what was happening.

As we sailed, Jack and I persuaded Will to tell us his story.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father.

"Is that so?" Jack and I said.

"_Would you stop doing that?_" Jack screamed at me. I just laughed and turned away, looking out across the wild blue yonder.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail it was only after you learnt my name you agreed to help," Will said.

"He's not a simpleton, Jack. He knows you knew ol' Bootstrap," I said.

"Bootstrap?" Will questioned.

Jack turned to look Will right in the eye. "I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap, or Bootstrap Bill. He was a good man. Good pirate."

"You look just like him," I said to Will. Will glared at me, then turned back to Jack

"It's not true! My father was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law," Will protested.

"He was a bloody pirate. A scallywag," I said, from my perch on the edge of the deck.

"My father was _not_ a pirate!" Will shouted, then drew his sword, pointing it straight at the back of Jack's head.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again," Jack warned.

Jack and Will bantered back and forth. When I saw Jack's hands tighten on the wheel, I called to Will, "Duck!"

He gave me a look, but reacted too late. Suddenly, he was hanging out over the water. I giggled again.

"Hey, I tried to warn you." I shrugged. While Jack explained the rules, I picked up Will's sword and started messing around with it. Jack pointed his own sword at Will.

When Will was safely on deck again, I gave him his sword back.

"So. Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" I asked.

"For the last time, Miss Liz, please stop stealing the words out of my mouth! I swear, I've never met a wench quite like you before!" Jack said, exasperated.

"Wench? Did you just call me a wench? Will, give me that sword," I demanded. When Will didn't move fast enough, I grabbed it from him, then pointed the sword at Jack. "I am a fencing master where I come from. You don't want to mess with me."

"Oh, come on, love, it was just a joke. Put away that sword, it's not for little girls to play with," Jack told me.

"First you call me a wench, now you dare to call me a little girl? Jack Sparrow, I am the only able-bodied hand you have on this ship right now, so you best be treating me with respect," I warned.

"Excuse me, I am quite able-bodied, thanks," Will interjected.

"You bet you are," I said, eyeing him up and down, finishing with a wink. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Now then, onward to Tortuga!" Jack exclaimed. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A/N: PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next chapter will be much more interesting, I promise. Okay, maybe not promise, but I'll try to make it more interesting.

Once again, let me remind you to R/R!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you and have a piratey day.

-Stacy 


	2. On to Tortuga

A/N: SeaRose, thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like it.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

When we arrived in Tortuga, Jack warned Will to keep a close eye on me. When he thought I wasn't listening, Jack said I looked like fresh meat to some of the men here, and Will agreed I was dressed like a prostitute.

"It's not my fault I was transported here in the middle of a pajama party!" I screeched at them. "Somebody find me some real clothes right now before I freeze to death!"

Jack and Will looked sufficiently frightened enough. As we were making our way to Mr. Gibbs, they found me some pants, a new shirt, a jacket, and a rather nice hat. With my hair hidden under the hat and my style of walking altered the slightest bit, I could pass for a pirate. 

"I'll tell you, mate. If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," Jack said to Will as we were walking along. 

Right on cue, Scarlett, the redheaded hussy, walked up to Jack and slapped him across the face. 

"Not sure I deserved that," Jack said to Will and I. 

When he turned around, Giselle was there to greet him with another slap. 

"I may have deserved that," Jack admitted. 

Then another girl came up to us. I recognized her immediately, but she didn't notice me. 

"Who were they?" she demanded of Jack in a very fake British accent. 

"Who are you?" Jack wondered. 

Carrie slapped him, then immediately looked horrified by what she'd done. 

"Oh, Jacky, I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me? Here, let me kiss it and make it all better for you." Carrie covered Jack's face in kisses, and he seemed to enjoy every minute of it. 

"Quite an interesting town, wouldn't you agree?" Will said to me. 

"Yes indeed. It's a lot like the ride, as well," I commented, looking around myself in wonderment. 

"Ride?" Will inquired. I ignored him and grabbed Carrie's arm. 

"Carrie, how the blazes did _you_ end up in Tortuga, dressed like a harlot?" I demanded. 

Carrie lifted the brim of my dashing hat out of my eyes, her own eyes widening in amazement. "Liz! Oh, it's so good to see you!" 

We hugged and both started talking at once. 

"Ahem." Jack coughed. We both looked at him expectantly. "If you don't mind, Will and I have some business to attend to. Are you coming with us or not, Liz?" 

"Oh, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce you all. Jack, Will, this is my good friend Carrie. Can she come along? She's just as reliable and responsible as me," I assured Jack. 

"Ah, so _this_ is Carrie," Jack grinned with a twinkle in his eye. He took Carrie's hand and kissed it, never breaking eye contact. "It's a pleasure to meet you." 

She giggled nervously. "The pleasure is mine." 

So then there were four. 

Once in the pub with Mr. Gibbs, Will and I were told to "keep a sharp eye." Carrie, still dressed like a two-dollar whore, was bought a drink by Jack and sat in on their conversation. 

"So how did you end up in jail back at Port Royal?" Will asked me, trying to be heard over the roar of the pub. 

"Apparently I beat up the British Navy. I don't remember much, though," I replied, frowning as I tried to drag up the memories of my first moments in Port Royal. 

Will laughed. "Now _that_ would be something I'd like to see. How old are you?" 

Fifteen, going on sixteen," I sighed. "Too young for you, I suppose?" 

"Just a little bit," Will teased. 

"And there is Elizabeth to consider. I don't suppose she would appreciate if the love of her life had a fling with a teenager," I continued. 

"Love of her life?" Will repeated. "Hardly. She's practically married to Norrington already." 

"We'll see about that. . ." I trailed off. 

"How is it that you can predict what Jack and I are about to say? Are you a gypsy?" Will asked, clearly eager to change the subject. 

"I suppose you could say that. I'll tell you the absolute truth, but I know you won't believe me. I'm from the future. It was the year 2003 when I got here. There's this movie called _Pirates of the Caribbean_. . . it's all about your adventure with Jack," I explained. 

Will stared at me in shock. "You're right, I don't believe you. What's a movie, anyway?" 

"It's this big moving picture that tells a story. It's like theatre, but it isn't performed live. Anyway, it's too complicated for you. Oh, wait, wait, wait, shhhh. . . listen to Jack. . . " 

"What?" Will asked. I silenced him and jerked my head towards the table where Jack, Gibbs, and Carrie were talking. 

". . . well then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" Jack was saying. 

"Prove me wrong," Gibbs ordered. "What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" 

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage," Jack said quietly. 

Will glanced back at the two men, then at me. "Leverage? Is he talking about me?" 

"You'll see. . . Okay, in the movie, you were listening in on their conversation, and then later you knocked Jack out and rescued Elizabeth. . . my point is, I don't want to mess with fate here," I replied. He looked slightly confused. I just shrugged and smiled secretively. 

The next morning at dawn, we were gathered on the dock, looking over the crew Gibbs had assembled. 

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will and I said. 

Jack glared at me darkly, then turned to Cotton. "You there, sailor." 

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs and Carrie clarified. 

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders. . . " Jack and I began. Jack trailed off, leaving me to finish, "and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" 

Mr. Cotton, of course, said nothing. "Well, go on, answer her," Jack encouraged. 

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how," Gibbs explained. 

"All right, Mr. Cotton's parrot, same question," I urged. Again, Jack glared at me. I smiled sweetly, and Carrie giggled. 

The parrot squawked. "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" 

"Mostly we figured that means yes," Carrie and Gibbs said to Jack. 

"Of course it does," said Jack and I. He turned on me and lunged. 

"_Would you stop doing that? You're going to drive me bloody mad!_" He yelled, grabbing me by the throat. I stumbled backwards, surprised by the sudden attack, and stepped off the dock into the warm Caribbean Sea. 

"Now look what you've done!" I cried when I broke surface. 

"Liz, are you all right?" Carrie asked. I laughed and squinted at Jack, who was framed by golden sunlight. 

"Think you're cool, huh? You just wait, Captain. I'll be gettin' you back soon enough. But until then, I promise, no more saying your lines. Now someone help me out!" I demanded. Will offered me a hand and pulled me out. 

"Sir, may I ask, what's the benefit for us?" a sailor asked. Jack turned away from me and moved down the line of pirates, stopping in front of one with a large-brimmed hat. 

"Anamaria," he said, pulling her hat off, allowing her long black hair to flow down her back. She slapped him. 

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," Will and I said. 

"No, that one I deserved," he replied. He was about to turn back to her when he registered that Will and I had been speaking in unison. "Girl, you are the devil's child!" 

"I said I wouldn't say any of _your_ lines. I said nothing about Will's," I pointed out. 

Sighing, Jack turned back to Anamaria, who said, "You stole my boat!" and slapped him again. 

"Borrowed! Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back," Jack explained. 

After they argued for a few more minutes, we finally made it onto the _Interceptor_ and started on our way to Isla de Muerta. . . and the _Black Pearl._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A/N: Please R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!

-Stacy


	3. A Twist in the Plot

Chapter 3: Plot Twists

A/N: SeaRose, Breeze2, and Captein Amelia: Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Sir, don't you understand? It's horrible bad luck to bring a woman aboard a ship, much less _three_ women!" Mr. Gibbs protested as we the _Interceptor_ got ready to make way.

"One of them's nearly a man, anyway," Jack shrugged, glancing in my direction. I held a bottle of rum over the edge of the ship, glaring threateningly. "Only joking! Just put it down, love, put it down. Easy does it. There we go. . ."

I set the rum on the deck of the ship and turned away, but not before hearing Jack say to Gibbs, "See what I mean?"

Very soon we were in the middle of quite a squall. With Jack busy guiding our ship through the perilous waves and the rest of the crew busy doing crew-like things, Carrie and I found a nice bottle of rum, and two cups, and soon started singing "A Pirate's Life for Me" while swaying in time to the music. It was great fun until a particularly large wave sent us rolling across the deck. Jack then had us locked up in the captain's quarters.

I expected us to arrive at Isla de Muerta within a matter of hours, but something unexpected blocked our way. . .

When the storm passed, Carrie and I went back out on deck. We climbed up the crow's nest to have a look about.

"Hey Liz, what do you think that is?" Carrie asked, pointing to a black dot on the horizon.

"Not sure. Probably a trading ship or something," I shrugged. I found a telescope on the floor of the nest and tried to find out more.

As we came closer, I could see that it was indeed a ship, but not one of the British fleet. The flags this ship flew were black and adorned with the skull and crossbones. The sails, too, were black, and full of holes.

"Jack!" I shouted. He didn't hear me. I took off one of my boots and threw it at him, hitting him right in the head.

"Bloody hell, what was that for?" Jack shouted.

"Jack, it's the _Pearl_, straight ahead!" I yelled. "She's got her guns out!"

"The _Pearl_? What the blazes would she be doin' out here?" Jack shouted.

"She must've known we were coming! We have to load the cannons!" I cried.

"This is not how the movie went," Carrie said.

"Well, duh, but it is just a movie. Hollywood always messes up the story," I replied.

"Get down here, girls! You must hide!" Will yelled. Carrie and I climbed down, but we were not about to hide like sissies.

"We're going to fight!" I declared.

"But Liz, we don't know _how_ to fight!" Carrie pointed out.

"Here." Jack handed each of us a pistol and a sword. "Do you know how to shoot a gun?"

I cocked the trigger and fired a shot into the air. "Aye." _Note to self- stop watching POTC so much,_ I thought.

Carrie also figured out how to use the gun. But neither of us knew what to do with a sword. We had precious few minutes before the battle would begin, and in that time Will showed us a few very simple defense moves. Neither of us was ready to take on Barbossa, but hopefully we could handle a few drunk pirates.

"But wait a second!" Carrie cried. "They're immortal! What are a few guns and swords going to do?"

Jack, Carrie, and I looked at each other at a loss. "Our only hope is to sink the _Pearl_ before they board," I said.

"Sink the _Pearl_? Are you mad, girl?" Jack argued. "Besides, they know how to swim. All we can do is try to put up our best fight."

Once the battle started, the cursed pirates were on board within ten minutes. About five minutes after that, we had no choice but to surrender. We were brought on board the _Pearl_ and the _Interceptor_ was blown up.

"But this isn't supposed to happen until later!" Carrie and I protested.

"Sorry for interrupting your schedule, ladies," said a scarily familiar voice.

We turned slowly around. Barbossa was standing on the upper deck, looking over us. Next to him was none other than Carrie's 12-year-old sister, Darla.

"Darla! What are you doing here?" Carrie demanded, moving towards her. A large black pirate stepped in front of her and growled. Carrie argued, "No, you don't understand, that's my sister!"

The pirate slapped her. Darla giggled.

"Darla get down here right now!" Carrie screamed as two pirates tried to drag her away.

"Hi Carrie! Why are you in my dream?" Darla asked.

"This isn't a dream you idiot!" I screamed. "Pinch yourself if you want proof!"

Darla frowned and pinched her arm. She jumped, surprised at the slight sting.

"Lock them in the brig. And take the child with you," Barbossa ordered, pushing Darla down into the hands of the pirates.

Once locked in the cells, and now joined by Elizabeth, Carrie grabbed Darla by the shoulders and shook her, hard. "What were you thinking, you stupid little girl? In leagues with Barbossa! I swear if I had a gun I'd kill you right here and now!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I thought it was a dream," Darla sobbed.

"How did you get here, anyway? And you, Carrie?" I asked.

"Why does it matter?" Carrie asked through gritted teeth, still glaring at Darla.

"Well, it's not like we don't have the time," I muttered.

"Excuse me, but who exactly _are_ you?" Elizabeth asked Carrie and I.

"I'm Liz, that's Carrie. We're from the future," I answered absentmindedly. "Come on, Carrie, I'm dying to know how you ended up hanging out with those prostitutes in Tortuga."

Carrie sighed. "Fine. While we were watching the movie, you went to get us some water to drink. About ten minutes passed and I was getting worried, so I went downstairs. The back door was open, so I stepped outside. I realized too late that there was some kind of swirling black void right outside the door. I got knocked out somehow and woke up in Tortuga. My pajamas were all dirty, so some nice women let me borrow this dress. It wasn't until later that I realized this is the normal dress for prostitutes."

"Ah, yes, the black void. I stepped in it, also. But I only went outside because there was this mirage. . . it looked like we were on the coast of this beautiful beach. So I went outside, and I don't remember much after that. I woke up in jail with Jack," I said.

"Wait a second. Aren't you the same girl that fell from the sky in Port Royal?" Elizabeth asked, looking closer at me.

"Yes, she is. Ye fell right from the sky, lass, and into the water with Miss Swann here. Those blokes guarding the _Interceptor_ couldn't swim, so I went after ye both. As soon as you woke up and saw me gettin' clapped in them damned irons, ye went mad or somethin'. Started fightin' like a tomcat. The Commodore tried to hold ye back, and ye gave him a good blow to the face. The distraction allowed me to grab Miss Swann," Jack explained.

Will bit back a laugh. "You punched the Commodore?"

"Yes. . . I vaguely remember that. . ." I trailed off, then looked at Darla. "And what about you, missy? How the hell did you get here, and why were you in cohorts with Barbossa?"

Darla sniffled and looked ready to cry again.

"Oh no you don't!" Carrie warned. "Don't try that 'innocent little girl' crap. You tell me what you were doing on the _Pearl_ or I'll have you thrown overboard as soon as we get control of this ship!"

"If you really _are_ from the future, tell me: how do we escape from this?" Will asked.

Carrie and I exchanged a nervous look. Carrie quickly said to him, "I'll tell you in a minute. First, Darla: how did you get here?"

"Well, after you kicked me out of your room, I stayed at the door and listened in. When Liz went downstairs to get water, I stood in the doorway. I could just see the TV, so I watched a little bit of the movie. When you went after Liz, I followed you, and I saw you disappear, so I ran outside. I fell in that hole and fell a long, long way, into the ocean. Some pirates took me aboard this ship. I thought it was all a dream! I always liked Barbossa in the movie, so I tried to be his friend. I told him-" Darla cut herself off.

"And what exactly did you tell Mr. Barbossa?" Carrie growled.

Darla sniffled. "I told him. . . I told him that Elizabeth's real name is Swann, not Turner, and that Bootstrap's real child was on board the _Interceptor_ with Jack Sparrow, and that they were going to meet us at Isla de Muerta. I didn't think he was going to take you all hostage!"

"Well what did you _think_ he was gonna do? Invite us for tea?!" I screeched, thoroughly exasperated.

Darla began to cry again, but Carrie and I ignored her.

"Jack, are we close to Isla de Muerta?" Carrie asked.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, and yes, very close," Jack replied.

"Well, all the pirates, or at least most of them, will go into the caves, right?" Carrie said.

Jack nodded. "Aye, that would be my guess. What's in your head, girl?"

"They'll take Will, of course, but the rest of us will be left here, in the brig. Will, are these half-pin barrel hinges?" Carrie asked. Will looked closer at the bars of the cell we were in.

"Yes, they are, but we don't have anything to use for leverage," Will replied.

"But look at how many of us there are. If we all lever at once, or whatever, won't it spring free?" I asked.

Will narrowed his eyes, thinking hard. "Yes, I suppose it might work."

"But once we're out of the cell, what do we do, love? Barbossa's no idiot. He'll leave a few pirates to guard us," Jack pointed out.

Carrie and I looked at each other. "Remember when Elizabeth freed the crew and they knocked the two pirates into the water?" I asked. Carrie nodded.

"But to get to the deck and make a diversion, we'd have to go by the pirates, wouldn't we?" Carrie pointed out. "Elizabeth just climbed up the side, but we can't do that."

I frowned, looking around. There was a hole in the cell opposite us, made by the _Interceptor_'s cannons. "What if someone climbs up the ship from there?"

"So then we gain control of the _Pearl_. . ." Jack looked excited. "It's perfect. . ."

"But where does that leave me?" Will asked.

"The Code," Gibbs muttered.

"Oh, the bloody Code! Since when do pirates follow rules?" Carrie demanded.

"They're more like guidelines, anyway," I added. "Once we have control of the _Pearl_, half of us can go to the caves. Will, you have to lift the curse. Take the medallion, cut your hand, and drop the coin. Then the pirates won't be immortal anymore."

"Won't they just kill me anyway?" Will asked.

"Here, take this." I pulled my pistol from where it was hidden inside my jacket. Carrie had her sword hidden beneath the fabric of her skirt, which she also gave to Will. "Kill Barbossa."

"No! Leave Barbossa to me," Jack growled, fingering the handle of his also-hidden pistol lovingly.

"But pirates need someone to lead them, right? If Will kills Barbossa and the first mate, that big, burly guy that slapped Carrie, they won't know what to do. And anyway, we can storm the other pirates once the curse is lifted," I suggested.

"You're all daft," Anamaria said.

"This is crazy," Elizabeth agreed.

"I say we do it," Gibbs said.

And so it began.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A/N: You know the drill: R/R!

Thanks very much, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Stacy


	4. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End

A/N: A big huge THANK YOU goes out to my reviewers: Lin, SeaRose, Breeze2, Rizz, Jen17, and Will Turner. I'm glad I can provide you with some entertainment!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

When the _Black Pearl_ landed at Isla de Muerta, three pirates came down to the brig to get Will. He cast a longing look at Elizabeth, clearly worried that this was the last time he would ever see her. Then his eyes darkened and his jaw tightened, his hand moving to grip the handle of his pistol tightly. His weapons were mostly concealed, but easy to get to once the ambush began.

"Shouldn't you take us with us? It's not wise to leave your prisoners unguarded," Carrie said to the pirates.

"Don't worry, poppet, we're leaving two men behind to keep you company," Pintel sneered. She pretended to sigh with relief.

"Oh, good. And here I was worried that we were dealing with stupid pirates. This should make things _much_ more interesting," Carrie muttered, but the pirates weren't listening. They were busy dragging Will off to his death. Or so they thought. . . 

I moved to the back of the cell to try to see what was happening through a knothole. I could see the pirates rowing towards shore. By a quick count, I estimated that there were about fifty of them. There were only fifteen of us.

"Should we begin now?" Anamaria asked. 

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" Squawked Cotton's parrot.

"Cotton's right," I agreed. "We should get going as soon as possible. Everyone, get ready to lift the door! 1, 2, _heave_!"

Everyone tried to act as a lever for the door. Will had showed us how to apply the strength, but nothing was happening for us yet.

"Why isn't it working?" Carrie grunted.

"Because we're going at this from the wrong angle. Don't push up, push up and _out_," Darla said. Carrie and I were still quite angry at Darla, and were quite unwilling to listen to her, but the rest of the crew tried what she said, and the door sprang free.

"The pirates probably heard that. They're coming now!" Carrie cried. I smacked myself.

"How could we not think of that? Fine, everyone go out the hole in the side. We'll swim to the stern and climb up there," I instructed.

"Can everyone here swim?" Carrie asked. The crew voiced their affirmations, and we all made our way into the other cell, of which the door had been blasted open by a cannon. We climbed through the hole one by one, as quickly as possible, into the murky, ice cold water.

"Darla, where are you?" Carrie cried frantically. 

"I'm right behind you," Darla said calmly. Carrie grabbed her.

"Stay with me. Don't let go of me. Mom'll ground me for life if I let you drown," Carrie said. 

The water was surprisingly calm as we swam alongside the boat towards the stern. We climbed up easily and landed on deck.

"Arrr, there they are!" one of the guard-pirates growled. They advanced towards us, and we quickly ran to get the lifeboat in position.

"And just what do ye think yer doing?" the other pirate asked us.

"Ye can't outrun the _Black Pearl_ in one of them lifeboats!" the other chuckled.

"Hey, what's that? I think I hear Barbossa calling for you! Yes, I see him, over there!" I said, pointing towards the beach.

"Huh?" the pirates asked stupidly, moving to the side of the boat and peering towards shore. 

"Let 'er rip!" Carrie yelled. We let go of the lifeboat and it crashed into the pirates, sending them into Davy Jones' locker in pieces.

We let out a great cheer of celebration. 

"Drinks all around!" Jack cried.

"Sorry, Jack, -er, Captain Jack, but the rum is gone," I said.

"Why's the rum gone?" he cried.

"Because our ship, with all your rum on it, was blown up. Come on, let's go save Will!" I yelled. We all got into the lifeboat and began rowing to shore.

"But why's the rum gone?!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A/N: Muahahaha. . . I'm so evil. A lovely little cliffhanger for you, eh? Muahahaha. . . I don't like being evil, really I don't, but I have to keep you interested. Next chapter should be up by today, I hope.

Please R/R if you don't completely hate me! Also, keep in mind that constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated.

-Stacy


	5. Victory and Defeat

Chapter 5: Victory and Defeat

A/N: To all my reviewers, I love you!!! Thank you so much for reviewing, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! They include: Riley, WiTcHgIrL1, Rizz, Lin, CoffeeBean18. You all ROCK!

I know the quotes in this section aren't accurate, but you get the gist, eh? Besides, an author is allowed a little artistic license. A few characters (mainly Elizabeth and the Commodore) are acting OOC in this chapter, too, just to warn you. Anyway, please enjoy!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

When we reached the large treasure cave, we all hid behind rocks and such and tried to find out what was going on.

"Gentlemen!" Captain Barbossa roared. "Our days of torment are nearing a close!"

The pirates let out a cheer.

"We have all suffered equally, but proved ourselves to be the strongest pirates to ever sail the seven seas!"

More cheering. I turned to Carrie and muttered, "That's funny, I thought they only stayed in the Caribbean." She giggled.

Jack let out a birdcall, the signal to Will that we were here and ready to fight. The pirates were too eager to end their curse to pay any mind to strange noises.

"By blood begun. By blood undone!" Barbossa unsheathed his dagger and turned to Will. "Say goodbye, son."

"Goodbye, son." Will knocked Barbossa to the floor and cut the ties that held his hands together with the dagger. Quickly, he sliced his hand and dropped the now-bloody coin into the chest.

Will aimed at Barbossa, but before he could even cock the trigger, someone else fired a shot. It was Captain Jack Sparrow. He stood on a large mound of treasure, holding the pistol in front of him. Never had I seen such an intense look on his face. Throughout the movie, and the whole time I had known him, he always had a drunk-like quality about him; he was always slightly "off." But at that moment, Captain Jack Sparrow was completely sober. He was completely clear-headed. And he was completely victorious, before the battle even begun.

The skeletal pirates stared at their captain in shock. Blood spurted from the wound. Barbossa himself looked astonished. He touched two fingers to the bloodstain, then held it up in front of his pale face.

"I feel. . ." he whispered, ". . . cold."

With that, Barbossa died.

Barbossa's first mate let out a roar of anger, taking his sword and holding it out towards Will. But Will already had his pistol out and shot the pirate.

Those of us in hiding charged into the open and began to fight. (Darla was the only one missing from our number. Jack had entrusted her with the ever-important task of guarding the _Black Pearl_, although we knew she didn't need guarding.)

Barbossa's crew was still in shock. Their curse had only been lifted moment ago, and already they were longing to be immortal once more. They had just witnessed their captain and the first mate be murdered, and now they had no one for guidance. For the first time in many years, they had to give themselves orders, and they weren't doing so well.

I saw two pirates ganging up on Will and hurried to help him. Elizabeth was also there. Without a word to each other, we lifted a large gold post-staff-thingy and prepared to swing.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" One pirate was yelling as Will was knocked the the ground. 

"You like pain?" Elizabeth asked, attracting the pirate's attention. We swung and knocked him out. 

"Try wearing a corset," Elizabeth and I said simultaneously. Elizabeth helped Will up and I left, allowing them their "tender look" moment.

The other pirate that had been fighting with Will swung at me with his sword. I ducked just in time and shot him with my pistol.

The battle was over fairly quickly. The last ten or so pirates accepted defeat and surrendered. We took them back to the ship and locked them in the brig. 

There was much celebrating aboard the _Black Pearl_ that night. Boxes of rum had been found in the treasure room, and everyone had their fair share. (Carrie didn't let Darla have any, but I saw her sneak a few drinks out of Jack's cup once or twice.)

I didn't have much rum, either, but I did my share of partying. Finally, around three in the morning, almost everyone had passed out. I stood by myself at the bow, looking out at Isla de Muerta and the huge black sea. The moonlight reflecting on the waves made it shine like diamonds. I had never seen anything so beautiful. I live in Missouri, a landlocked state, and had never been to the beach, much less sailed on the open sea. 

I wasn't really thinking about anything in particular, and I didn't notice when tears began running down my cheeks. Suddenly Will appeared at my side, and he, too, was looking out over the ocean.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered.

"Yes," I breathed. He glanced at me and saw the tears.

"Are you all right, Liz? Why are you crying?" he asked.

I quickly brushed the tears off my face with my sleeve. "I. . . I don't know. I suppose. . . I mean. . . Will, I actually killed people tonight. I'm a murderer."

"Oh, Liz, no, you're not a murderer! You only did what the law would have done anyway. Those men were ruthless pirates. They kill young girls like you without even thinking twice. Had it been Commodore Norrington's men instead of us, they would have been captured and hung, if not shot on sight," Will told me.

Speaking of Commodore Norrington. . ."Will, when are you going to confess your undying love for Elizabeth? If you don't act fast, the Commodore will get to her first."

"Elizabeth belongs with someone like the Commodore. I'm just a simple blacksmith. I don't deserve her," Will said sadly. 

I rolled my eyes in irritation. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's sleeping down below," he replied. I grabbed Will by the hand and pulled him along, sidestepping drunk pirates along the way. (I couldn't help but do a mental happy dance. I was holding hands with Will Turner! True, they were rough blacksmith's hands but still. . . _I was holding hands with Will Turner_!)

We found Elizabeth slumbering peacefully, with the gently rocking of the ship lulling her into a deep sleep. I roughly shook her until she awoke, looking a little ticked off.

"_What_?" she demanded.

"Watch the attitude, missy. Sorry to disturb you, but I am _sick and tired_ of you two looking at each other longingly and pining over each other and _not doing anything about it._ So I am going to stand right here until you confess your love and kiss, for goodness sake. It's not that hard, I assure you! Look, I'll give a demonstration. Pretend I'm Will." I kneeled down in front of Elizabeth, taking one of her hands and looking right into her eyes while saying, "Elizabeth, you're hot. I love you. Won't you be my wifey?" I stood up once more and said, "See? Not hard at all. Now go on Will, it's your turn!"

"What, you're just going to stare at us?" Will asked, looking reluctant. I rolled my eyes and turned my back. 

"I'm not listening!" I started to hum "A Pirate's Life For Me."

When I turned around a few moments later, Will and Elizabeth were locked in a deep kiss. I smiled to myself and went back up on deck.

I glanced at the water again. The _Dauntless_ was coming towards us with alarming speed. I turned away to find somewhere to crash when I suddenly realized what I had just seen.

The _Dauntless_ was coming towards us with alarming speed. She was perhaps three miles away.

I ran to where Jack had passed out near the wheel of the ship. I shook him roughly and only got an incoherent mumble and a half-hearted swat. I found a bucket attached to a rope and lowered it into the sea, filling it with water. I dumped the bucket on Jack, which quickly woke him up.

"Bloody hell, can't a man pass out in peace? What do ye want?!" Jack yelled, scrambling to his feet. He swayed for a moment, trying to find something to support him. I grabbed him and he leaned heavily on me.

"Jack, can you hear me? JACK!" I yelled. 

"Huh? What is it?" he mumbled. 

"Jack, the Royal Navy is coming. It's the _Dauntless,_ she's coming straight for us!" I cried frantically, trying to get his attention.

Jack snored. He was asleep. I let out a yell of frustration and ran down the stairs onto the main deck, letting Jack crash to the floor behind me. Every one of the pirates were passed out, too drunk to respond when I kicked them. The only people I could awaken (and only with great effort) were Anamaria, Carrie, and Darla. 

"How did they find Isla de Muerta?" Carrie wondered, looking through the telescope.

"Perhaps we can ask them later. Right now, we have to tell Jack!" Anamaria answered roughly.

"Good luck," I muttered. "He's completely passed out. I already tried to tell him they were coming. He just passed out again."

"I know how to fix that," Anamaria answered. She looked around at the other pirates, then asked me, "Where are Will and Miss Elizabeth?"

"Down below. They were, uh, _busy,_ last time I saw them. Do you think I should tell them the _Dauntless_ is coming?" I asked.

"'Twould be a good idea. I'll go rouse the Captain," Anamaria said. 

As I was going towards Will and Elizabeth, I heard Anamaria yell at Jack, "They're coming to steal the _Pearl_!"

"Over me dead body they will!" Jack roared, jumping to his feet with his sword out. I laughed to myself and went below. 

I knocked politely on the door and called through the wood, "Will, Elizabeth, I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I thought you'd like to know that the _Dauntless_ is coming our way."

"Come in, Liz, it's all right. What was that you said about the _Dauntless_?" Will asked. They were no longer sitting on the small cot, but instead were at the crudely hewn table.

"She's headed straight towards us." Suddenly I heard some sort of commotion from above. "Actually, I think she just arrived. Your dear Commodore has probably come to rescue you."

Elizabeth scowled. "Stupid prat. I can't believe he thought he had a chance with me."

I laughed. "Exactly what I was thinking. In any case, we should probably go see what's happening and make sure they haven't killed Jack yet."

The three of us went up on deck. The rest of the crew were in the middle of a circle of redcoats, with bayonets pointing threateningly.

"Elizabeth! You're safe!" Commodore Norrington shouted with relief. 

"Yes, Commodore, I'm fine. What are you doing here, anyway?" Elizabeth asked.

"I came to save you, of course. Bloody pirates, I want to give them all a short drop and a sudden stop," Norrington growled.

"But they aren't pirates!" I protested. Norrington snorted disbelievingly.

"Then why does he-" he jerked his head at Jack, "-have the pirate brand?"

"Well, okay, _he's_ a pirate, but the rest of these people are just merchant sailors. We stormed their ship and took them all hostage, forcing them to work as our crew and help us defeat Captain Barbossa and take control of the _Black Pearl_. They're completely innocent, really!" I explained quickly.

"Oh, sorry, my mistake. Men, please take Mr. Sparrow back to the _Dauntless._ Leave the rest alone," Norrington instructed.

"Sir, are you sure?" Lt. Gillette asked. "They look like pirates to me. How do we know the girl isn't lying?"

"Because she's just a little girl. Little girls don't lie," Norrington replied knowingly. 

So Will, Elizabeth, Jack, Carrie, Darla, and I went onto the British Navy ship and the rest of the crew was left on the _Pearl._ Before I left, I whispered to Gibbs, "If you want to save Jack, sail to Port Royal, but take the long route. The _Pearl_ is faster than the _Dauntless_, so we should arrive around the same time. Will can save Jack from the gallows, you just be ready to pick him up and leave."

Gibbs nodded, giving me a wink, before I climbed across the wooden plank to the _Dauntless_.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

A/N: Pretty sure the next chapter will be the last. I hope some of you find humor in this story, but it's not as humorous as I had originally planned. I always do that, in every humor I try to write! haha, perhaps I need to branch out. In any case...

R/R!

Thank you,

-Stacy


	6. The Escape

Chapter 6: The Escape

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As we sailed back to Port Royal from Isla de Muerta, Carrie and I discussed with Will and Jack what should happen at the gallows. I assured Jack that the _Pearl_ would be there to pick him up once he fell over the wall, and Will assured us that his sword-throwing trick was not a Hollywood fabrication. Hopefully everything would go right, since I had no little sisters to speak of who might appear and screw things up, and Darla had already promised not to meddle in the plot anymore.

One night, Carrie, Darla, Will, Elizabeth and I were strolling about the deck discussing the future. We overheard Lt. Gillette ask Norrington, "Sir, if I may, what happened to your eye? It looks positively grotesque."

Norrington hesitated. "Ah. . . there was this big prisoner. . . huge guy, absolutely monstrous. He tried to escape but I put that bugger in his place straight away."

Elizabeth started cracking up. "Oh, shut up, Norrington, you filthy liar! That black eye was from a little girl, and an American at that!"

"Should I take offense to that?" I asked, unsure.

"Nah, don't worry about it. The Brits are just bitter because they lost the war," Carrie assured me.

"In that case. . . yeah, shut up, Norrington, you idiot. I gave you that black eye myself, and don't even _try_ to say it didn't hurt. You were crying!" I taunted. Norrington's eyes welled up and he ran into his quarters, crying like a baby. He stayed there for almost the entire remainder of the voyage.

When we docked, Jack Sparrow was immediately led to the gallows. A large crowd assembled soon enough, and the hanging began.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have been tried, charged, and convicted for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. . ."

Carrie, Darla, and I watched fearfully as Jack stood on the gallows, noose about his neck. We had discussed the plan with Will so many times it was burned into all of our brains, but there was still the possibility that things would go wrong. 

When the list of Jack's wrongdoings was complete and the drum roll began picking up speed, Will pushed his way through the crowd. Elizabeth faked a faint perfectly.

There was a heart-stopping moment when Will's sword was sort of stuck in the sheath, and I nearly fainted for real. But when the lever was pulled and the short drop began, the sudden stop did not result in Jack's death. 

Carrie, Darla, and I let out a cheer of triumph. Will and Jack fought off a few soldiers and ended up in a circle of bayonets, just as in the movie. Elizabeth, Darla, Carrie, and I quickly followed the Commodore and the Governor to watch the proceedings. 

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from you," the Commodore said, holding his sword at Will's neck. 

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" Governor Swann said, looking hurt and betrayed, as if his puppy had run away. 

"And a good man," Will argued. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner," the Commodore growled.

"It's right here. Between you and Jack," Will and I said, as I stepped between two guards and stood next to Will. I just couldn't help myself, it's one of my favorite lines. (Mostly because Will gets a juicy close-up when he says it)

This time, Jack actually smiled and winked at me.

"As is mine," Elizabeth declared.

"And mine," Carrie agreed.

"And mine," Darla chimed in. 

"Lower your weapons. For goodness sake, put them down!" Governor Swann ordered.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" the Commodore said to Elizabeth, looking ready to cry.

"It is," Elizabeth nodded. "I only liked you for your money. Will's much more attractive than you, and plus, he's a pirate, so we'll be rich in no time."

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good. . ." Jack and I began. 

"Do whatever you want to Will's lines, but you are not allowed to say mine! I am the up-stager here! I have to be the center of attention. Savvy?" Jack said to me. I was _inclined _to acquiesce to his request. 

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually. Ecumenically. Grammatically," Jack said, before turning to the Commodore. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that."

He then moved on to Elizabeth, interrupting the Kodak moment she was having with Will. "Elizabeth. It would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. Now, as for you, Carrie. . ." Jack winked at her, offering his hand, which she accepted. They began to walk towards the wall, but turned around after a few steps.

"Will!" Jack called. ". . . Nice hat."

"But Jack, what about Darla and Liz? We can't just leave them!" Carrie said.

"Well all right then, come along, loves," Jack agreed. 

I turned to Will and said, sadly, "Will, it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry," before walking away. He chuckled.

"Friends!" Jack yelled. "This is a day that you will _always_ remember as the day that-" 

"You _almost_ caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" Carrie finished before the three of us jumped after him.

But instead of hitting water, we landed on the soft down comforter of Carrie's bed. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Carrie wailed. "I was gonna be Jack's love interest!"

I patted her on the back comfortingly. "It's all right, dear, at least you got to kiss him! I didn't get anywhere with Will."

"Yeah, but I didn't even kiss him on the lips. And he smelled funky. So maybe it's better this way. . . I guess I would miss my mom's potatoe salad after awhile," Carrie sighed.

The three of us swore never to tell a soul about our adventure aboard the _Black Pearl_. But I just broke that promise by posting the whole thing on the World Wide Web. Oh, man, Carrie's gonna _kill_ me if she ever finds this!!!

THE END

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A/N: There you have it, folks. "Teenagers of the Caribbean" has come to an end. *sniff, sniff* But don't worry, I've already got an idea for a new story, so check back soon!

Now, all my reviewers are just ever so wonderful, I want to give a little personal note to some of you, because you really make me happy. :-)

TheCap'nOfTheBlackPearl - NOOOO! Don't take my Johnny Depp poster away!!! Actually, I don't have one. But since I updated, does that mean you'll give me one? haha, just kidding. Anyway, thank you for reviewing, and I hope you liked the ending!

Fire Daughter- I can't even begin to express how much your review meant to me. Seriously, you're going to make me blush! It's always been my dream to be an author, so hopefully one day I _will_ have a book of short stories. Or a novel. Or something. Thank you for the review!!!

Rei no Kaze- I'm glad I amuse you. I wasn't sure if people would actually get my humor, so I'm glad you thought it was funny. Thank you for reviewing!

redwinter- Why thank ye, m'dear! Glad you liked my story!

sally32915- I hope I didn't disappoint you by not putting Liz with Jack! Thanks for reviewing.

Carrianne- I'm truly flattered! I'm glad you think I the characterization is good, because sometimes it's hard to keep right on the mark. But Jack Sparrow has such a huge personality, he practically wrote his own parts. Thank you for the review!

Savvy0234- Thank you! I'm glad you like the story!

Faye6- Wow! I've gone international! LOL! I'm glad you like my story! I think a lot of people have used this idea, but I like to think I made mine a little more original. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Beano- I'll try to keep you happy! I should have a new story started within a day. I'm glad you liked this one! Thanks for reviewing!

SeaRose- You were the first to review this story. You deserve a cookie. No, _three_ cookies! Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you liked the ending!!

Tabby Kitten- I agree, Norrington is stupid, which is the whole reason Liz gave him a black eye. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

Lin- You were one of few who reviewed numerous times. Thanks!!! I'm so glad you enjoyed my work.

CoffeeBean18- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you found it funny!

WiTcHgIrL1- I'm pleased to know I inspired you! Let me know how your version works out!

Rizz- Thanks for the review!

Riley- Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you think it's good!

Jen17- Thank you so much for reviewing!

Will Turner- I hope you like how things turned out. Thank you for reviewing!

Captein Amelia- I've been saying "thanks" too much. Let's mix it up. Gracias, amiga!

Breeze2- Muchos gracias!

Okay, I think that's everyone. If I left someone out, my apologies. I still love you, and I still appreciate your review! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you have any comments, questions, concerns, whatever, feel free to e-mail me (ssluys@cox.net) or IM me (AIM: heymestacy) at any time.

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!

And that's all she wrote. . . 

-Stacy


End file.
